Requieren reparaciones
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: El requiere algunas reparaciones y ella tambien Song fic de 2Capitulos pasa y lee
1. Reparaciones

Reparaciones.

Hola, yo de nuevo. Les traigo mi primer fic Romione.

Espero les guste y si no pus no.

Ron manejaba en su auto despues de un duro dia en el cuartel de aurores. No habia nada mas en el mundo que el deseara que quedarse dormido en la sala de su departamento, si es que no llegaba a su cama.

Llovia fuerte, tanto que no podia ver bien por la carretera; pero pudo dislumbrar bien el cuerpo de una chica debajo de la lluvia, se hacerco para verla mejor y ayudarla (si era bonita podia pedirle su telefono), la chica alargo el brazo e hizo señas. Ron supuso que necesitaba un aventon. Pero al abrir la ventanilla del auto se sorprendio.

Era Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Hermione era la "prometida" de Viktor Krum, el mejor buscador del equipo de Bulgaria. Decia "prometida" con comillas por que no sabia si todo eso era verdad o no, sin embargo se le paro el corazon al verla. Era hermosisima.

-Hola-dijo ella, sonriendo. Ron volvio a la realidad.

-Ho...Hola-dijo nervioso.

-Oye, se me a descompuesto el auto-señalo el bonito auto rojo que habia a un lado de la carretera-Y mi telefono se ha desconmpuesto por la lluvia... ¿Podrias prestarme tu telefono?

Ron estaba congelado, jamas, jamas en su vida le habia hablado la novia de una celebridad, menos le iba a pedir un telefono.

Sin embargo ella estaba ahi, pidiendole un telefono, bajo la lluvia y el con cara de estupido.

Salio de sus pensamientos al pensar aquello.

-Ahorita, ahorita no traigo telefono-contesto Ron-pero puedo llevarte a casa de mis padres, es aqui cerca y estoy seguro de que alli hay uno.

-¿Puedes?-pregunto ella esperanzada-Es decir... No es necesario yo...

-Te va a dar pulmonia si sigues aqui parada-advirtio Ron, por primera vez en ese instante sonrio-Vamos, te llevo.

-Pero...-La muchacha miro los ojos de Ron que inspiraban confianza-Esta bien.

La chica se subio al asiento del copiloto, sintio algo de pena por mojar el asiento del muchacho pelirrojo que acababa de conocer, y del que no sabia su nombre.

-Al proposito ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto

-Ron-contesto el, arrancando el auto-Solo Ron, tu debes ser Hermione Granger, la prometida de Viktor Krum ¿no?

Ron se esforzaba por parecer indiferente, pero lo cierto es qye su corazon latia a mil por hora.

-Prometida, prometida, no soy-contesto ella- Viktor no me ha dado el anillo todavia, pero ya lo anunciamos. Con eso de las eliminatirias para el mundial de Quiddich

Cierto, la proxima semana jugaba Bulgaria contra Inglaterra. Ron asintio.

-Asi que, Ron, ¿Tienes novia?-pregunto ella.

Ron casi pisa el acelerador de mas, aunque se dio cuenta antes de que se estamparan contra algo, ¿Acaso esa hermosa chica, novia de tal vez el mejor buscador del mundo, le habia preguntado si tenia novia?

-¿Perdona?-dijo el, sus orejas estaban rojas, como un metal puesto al rojo vivo.

-Que si tienes novia-repitio ella-No me digas que no tienes.

Ron sonrio lo menos avergonzado posible y nego con la cabeza.

-¿No?-Pregunto ella, Ron volvio a negar con la cabeza-Vaya, se me hace raro, eres un chico muy guapo.

Otra vez el acelerador. ¿Ella habia dicho que? La miro y descubrio que ella estaba un poco sonrojada y apartaba la mirada avergonzada. Definitivamente esto se estaba pasando de raro, primero llueve a cantaros en un dia tan seco como el desierto, luego Hermione Granger le pide un aventon, para despues decirle que era un chico muy guapo... ¿Que seguia? ¿Toda su familia en casa de su madre comiendo pastel de melaza? ¿Mientras cantaban una cancion de el grupo muggle de los Beatles? (debia admitir que era un buen grupo).

-No,por el momento no tengo-dijo Ron para romper el silencio incomodo que habian generado-Asi que... ¿Para cuando la boda?

-Aun no lo se-respondio ella, seguia avergonzada, no era mucho su estilo hacer piropos.

-Bien llegamos-dijo el aparcando el coche enfrente de una casa que a Hermione se le hizo chistosa y no pudo contener una sonrisa. La casa estaba torcida y de no ser por magia se derrumbaria.

Ron saco un paraguas de la cajuela, mojandose un poco. Una vez abierto, abrio la puerta donde Hermione se encontraba, pero al hacerlo se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con el paraguas. Hermione se rio suavemente y el le tendio el paraguas.

-¿Y tu con que vas a protegerte de la lluvia?-pregunto ella

-Es mi turno de mojarme-Ron le guiño el ojo inconcientemente.

Ron abrio la puerta con la copia que su madre alguna vez le habia dado, invito a Hermione a pasar y puso el paraguas ahora cerrado aun lado de la puerta.

-Mama-grito Ron-Estoy en casa.

-Estamos en la cocina, amor-contesto una voz femenina

Ron se dirigio a la cocina y se llevo otra sorpresa.

Toda su familia se encontraba ahi, incluidos Harry (el novio de su hermana Ginny, compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo de Ron) Teddy (el ahijado de Harry) y Victotirie (la hija de su hermano Bill y su esposa Fleur). Y como si su prediccion fuera cierta, todos comian pastel de melaza y entonaban "Yellow submarine" de The Beatles.

-¿Que hacen todos aqui?- pregunto Ron casi gritando

-Reunion familiar de emegencia Ron-respondio su madre-Solo por que si, tra te de llamarte pero...

-Deje mi celular en el departamento-respondio lentamente Ron

-Bueno entonces sientate y...

-Ron-Hermione se le habia acercado y se habia puesto detras de el-¿Crees que pueda...? Oh-Hermione se sorprendio al ver tantas cabezas pelirrojas-Buenas tardes. Disculpe la...

-Trajo a una chica-susurro su hermano Fred a el chico que tenia aun lado, George, ambos eran identicos. (N/A:En esta historia el esta vivo... ROWLIIIINNGGG! :'()

Nueve cabezas pelirrojas, dos rubias y dos pelinegras voltearon a ver a Hermione Granger. Harry y los gemelos la reconocieron de inmediato.

-¿No es Hermione Granger, la prometida de Viktor Krum?-Susurro Ginny a Harry.

-Sep-respondio el.

-¡TRAJO A UNA CHICA!-grito la señora Weasley, mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba corriendo hacia Hermione. Tomo entre sus manos

regordetas el rostro de la muchacha y le examino la cara-Tiene bonitos ojos, una buena nariz, dientes fuertes-dijo examinando los dientes de Hermione- ¡ES PERFECTA PARA NUESTRO RON!

A Ron se le subieron los colores a las orejas y a Hermione a las mejillas.

-Oh no... No eslo que piensan-aclaro el

-Si, solo vinimos hasta aca para...-Hermione empezo, pero la señora Wealey la interrupio:

(N/A: Escuchen la cancion "Reparaciones" de la pelicula Frozen: Una aventura congelada je je je)

Molly:  
¿Qué te asusta, linda?  
¿Qué te impide amar a este hombre?

Molly:  
¿Será lo torpe de su andar?

Athur:  
¿O que escupe al charlar?

Ginny:  
¿O la forma tan extraña de sus pies?

George:  
Al parecer se baña bien  
Y aunque huele un poco raro

Molly:  
No hay otro más sensible

Molly y Athur:  
y tan dulce como él...  
Requiere algunas reparaciones  
Tiene fallas tal vez

Ginny:  
Es raro su cerebro

Bill:  
Su mascota era un animago

Ginny y Bill:  
No es una conducta natural

Todos los Weasley:  
Requiere algunas reparaciones  
pero es seguro que  
Es posible repararlo  
Con sólo un poco de amor  
-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?-Se apresuro a intervenir Ron-tenemos un serio y raro problema, ¿sí?

Molly:  
De acuerdo... Cuéntame, linda.  
¿Es que una araña lo hará correr?

Fred:  
¿O que sociable no va a ser?

Teddy:  
O que prefiere hacer pipi al exterior  
¿Qué?

-No queria saber eso-dijo Hermione

Charlie:  
O no te entra en la cabeza  
que su pelo es de princesa

-Eso fue en cuarto y lo corte!-grito Ron

Molly, Ginny y Fleur:  
O que disimula sus virtudes  
tantas son...

Todos los Weasley:  
Requiere algunas reparaciones  
Y tiene un piojo o dos

-¡No es verdad!-Grito Ron  
Si vive aislado es algo claro  
Necesita abrazos con decisión

Requiere algunas reparaciones  
Y hay una solución  
El modo ideal de repararlo  
Es logrando su unión

-¿Quieren oírme?-Grito Ron a sus hermanos-Ella ya está comprometida, ¿entienden?

Athur:  
Ella requiere reparaciones

Fred:  
Algo muy menor

Bill:  
Su compromiso no es arraigo fijo

Teddy:  
Y además no hay anillo ahí

Los Weasley (hombres):  
Ella requiere reparaciones  
Confusa ella está  
Quita el novio del camino y ya  
Arreglado quedará...

Ron choco la palma de su mano contra su frente

Molly:  
No decimos que lo cambies  
No es fácil hacerlo así  
Pero es tan fuerte el amor  
Que puede transformar

No decides bien sintiendo  
angustia o temor  
Más si derramas el amor

Molly, Ginny y Fleur:  
Si derramas el amor

Molly, Ginny y Fleur :  
Lo elegirás lo mejor

Todos los Weasley:  
Amar te hará mejor  
Todos necesitan reparaciones  
Y esa es la verdad

Athur:  
Padre

Ginny:  
Hermana

Fred y George:  
Gemelos

Todos los Weasley:  
Unidos todos  
Hay que apoyarnos y ayudar  
Todos necesitan reparaciones  
Mas si hay que decidir

Percy:  
La reparación perfecta  
Del que debe repararse

Todos los Weasley:  
Es el amor de verdad  
Es el amor de verdad  
Tu amor...

Un sacerdote aparecio de la nada.  
-¿Ahora Hermione aceptas a Ron como tu trolejítimo?-pregunto  
-¿Que yo qué?-pregunto Hermione

-Es una boda...

Weasleys:  
Amor...

-Mama-se quejo Ron-Estoy empezando a hartarme de los numeros musicales que montan ustedes cada vez que traigo a una chica

Hermione se quedo extrañada con el comentario.

-Si, lo siento, creo que esta vez fuimos muy lejos-se disculpo la señora Weasley-Lo siento, niña, ¿ Quieres pastel o es que estas a dieta? Te veo muy delgada, deverias comer mas.

-Mama-se quejo Ron denuevo

-Me encantaria-respondio ella-¿Disculpen, el telefono?

-En la sala-dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

-Gracias-dijo ella y se dirigio a esta.

-Lastima que tenga novio-dijo la señora Weasley-Me encantaria tenerla como nuera.

A Ron por tercera vez en el dia se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

···

-¡No puede ser!-grito Hermione-¡Las lineas estan muertas!

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-pregunto Ron

-¿Con este clima? Ni pensarlo-dijo ella

-¿Y por red Flu?-pregunto Ron, rogando que no hubiese chimenea en la cas de Hermione

-No, estoy en un hotel. No hay chimeneas-¿Que pasaba hoy? ¿Por que todo lo que decia se hacia realidad?

-¿Porque no te quedas aqui hasta que la lluvia pase, querida?-pregunto la señora Weasley, con un plato en las manos. Y dentro de el un emorme pastel de melaza

-Oh no se,-dijo ella recibiendo el plato-No quisiera molestar

-Oh, por supuesto que no-La señora Weasley le sonrio-Y come bien, necesitas engordar un poquito-Y se fue.

-Mama y sus mañas de hacer engordar a la gente-comento Ron, Hermione se rio suavemente-¿Te ayudo con eso?-señalo el pastel

-Si, no creo poder terminar con el sola-contesto Hermione

-Es eso o de verdad estas a dieta-Hermione le dio un codazo amistoso.

-Creo que lo estoy logrando-dijo la señora Weasley desde la cocina, todos los Weasley junto con Harry y Teddy miraban la esena aprejutados en la puerta.

-No emtiendo mama-Dijo Ginny-¿Como vas a hacer que ella rompa con su novio?

-Facil, solo se tiene que enamorar de mi Ron-respondio

Fred y George se hecharon a reir.

-Si, suerte con eso mama-dijo Fred, la señora Weasley le dio un zape.

Pasaron las horas, Ron hacia reir a Hermione y le contaba sobre sus hermanos, su trabajo y demas.

Hermione se sentia aliviada por que por fin encontraba a alguien que no le preguntaba cosas sobre Quiddich y que ella no supiera contestar, alguien que no le preguntara sobre su novio o del dinero.

Solo de ella.

Llego la noche y la lluvia seguia igual de fuerte y los telefonos sin funcionar, a Hermione esto le preocupo un poco. No queria seguir molestando, pero la lluvia simplemente no queria parar, era como si... Como si el universo se hubiese puesto deacuerdo con la señora Weasley para pasar mas tiempo con Ron. Pero por alguna razon, eso no le molestaba.

Es mas, podia pasarse una vida entera en compañia de Ron y no le molestaria, se sentia bien hablar con el, se sentia comoda, inclusive protegida. Era un sentimiento nuevo y... Hermoso.

-Ron-dijo ella-¿Podrias llevarme a un hotel de aqui cerca?

-¿Que?-Exclamo la señora Weasley-No, tu te quedas aqui.

-Pero ya son demaciadas personas-contradijo ella-Ademas no quiero...

-No molestas Hermione-interrumpio Ron-Puedes quedarte en la habitacion de Ginny

-Emmm Harry y Teddy van a dormir ahi-intervino Ginny

-Los ge... No olvidalo-rechazo Ron, los gemelos agacharon la cabeza, haciendose los rechazados

-¿Que tal en tu habitacion?-pregunto La señora Weasley-No te preocupes, Ron no te hara nada malo.

-¿Sugieres que nos vayamos a dormir en la misma habitacion?-pregunto Ron con las orejas rojas

-No le veo el problema, te prestare un pijama Hermione

-Tu mama quiere boda pronto ¿no?-pregunto Harry

-Sep-Contesto Ginny

···

Fin del primer capitulo! Que pasara despues?

Prometo no hacer nada malo... Es decir, solo van a dormir ¿No?

Para todos aquellos que quieren epilogo... Pues dejenme decirles que su silencio me asusta. Tomare eso como un si.

Prometo subir el cap. Pronto

Paaaazz y marihuana (si es que fuman)


	2. Chapter 2

**La puerta es el amor**

Eran las 11:00pm, la señora Weasley le había dado un pijama de Ron a Hermione con la excusa de que los pijamas de Ginny estaban en la lavandería, eso extraño un poco a Ron, ¿Que no Ginny tiene montañas de ropa?

Pero debía admitir que se veía Hermosa, de esto no había duda. Aunque llevara unos pants negros suyos desgastados y demasiado anchos y grandes para ella y una camiseta llena de agujeros de los Cannos igualmente suya que le quedaba mal tanto de lo ancho como de lo largo.

No era en si un pijama, pero era cómodo para dormir.

-¿Y si los hacemos dormir en la misma cama?-le pregunto la señora Weasley a su hija

-¿Quieres una boda o un nieto?-pregunto ella. Harry soltó una carcajada y Teddy los miro con cara de confusión.

-¿Como un nieto?-pregunto Teddy-¿Por que un nieto?

Harry se callo y esta vez fue el turno de Ginny de reírse.

-¿Por que no le pides al padrino Harry que te explique?-dijo Ginny entre risas. Harry hizo mala cara y tomo al niño de la mano.

-¿Me explicas, padrino?-pregunto el niño inocentemente

-Mañana con mas calma te digo ¿Sale?-dijo Harry llevándose a Teddy de la mano al cuarto de Ginny.

-Este bien-acepto Molly-Pondré una cama más

-Aja-respondió Ginny.

Después de que Arthur pusiera la cama en la habitación de su hijo, y haberle advertido de que estaban familiares y sus hijos presentes se fue.

Una vez que el se fue Ron y Hermione retomaron la charla. Ron seguía contándole a Hermione todo sobre sus hermanos y hermana; Hermione escuchaba atentamente, aunque no tenia hermanos, podía entenderlo perfectamente. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Después de hablar otro poco sobre hermanos, Hermione se perdió en los ojos del joven. No entendía bien lo que pasaba con Ron, el la hacia ver y sentir cosas que ella nunca había sentido con Vícktor Krum en sus cinco años de noviazgo. Al final y después de mirar sus bonitos ojo azules, cambio de tema:

-¿Tu familia hace muchos musicales?

-Si, respondió Ron-¿Porque?  
-Oye-dijo ella-¿te digo algo un poco loco?  
-¡La locura me encanta!-respondió Ron, sabiendo de que se aproximaba un nuero musical  
Hermione:  
Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mi  
y de pronto yo te descubro a ti  
-¡Estaba pensando eso mismo!-A Ron se le ilumino el rostro-Porque...

Ron:  
Siempre he buscado un lugar para mí.  
Tal vez lo digo por tus ojos o esta mancha de aquí.  
Hermione:  
Junto a ti

Ron  
Junto a ti

Ron:  
Tal vez al fin  
Hermione:  
Así te vi

Hermione y Ron:  
Y algo que no es como lo anterior  
La puerta es el amor  
La puerta es el amor  
La puerta es el amor, por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.  
La puerta es el amor  
-¿Sabes que es raro?-pregunto Ron  
-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hermione  
-Completos están mis...  
-¡Libros!-interrumpió Hermione  
-Eso no era lo que quería decir-la corrigió Ron-Pero igual es bueno  
Y es que nadie he encontrado tan diferente a mi  
Si, ¡Solo un poco!  
No estamos sincronizados y eso es algo espontaneo  
Asi debe pasar

Ron  
Digo adiós

Hermione

(Digo adiós)

Ron

Al dolor que sentí

Ron y Hermione  
Ya no hay que sufrirlo, se acabó.  
La puerta es el amor  
La puerta es el amor  
La vida es mucho más por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.  
La puerta es el amor  
-¿Te digo algo un poco loco?-Pregunto Ron, Hermione asintió-Te amo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-¿Te digo algo un poco más loco?-Repitió Hermione, Ron asintió enérgicamente- ¡Si!

-¡Si!-grito Molly al escuchar lo dicho por Hermione-¡Lo sabía, lo sabia!

-Las orejas extensibles no son tan malas ahora ¿No?-murmuro Fred a George y este solo se limito a asentir

-¿Y ahora que mama?-pregunto Ginny

-¡Que Merlín no me de un nieto ahora!-pidió Molly

-¿Que pasa ahora?-pregunto Ginny a Fred, Fred se limito a chitarle.

-Creo que se van a besar-respondió Fred

-No si es que ya lo han hecho-intervino George. Fred alzo el pulgar en forma de respuesta afirmativa.

-O pudieron quedarse dormidos-intervino Ginny

-Naaaaah-negaron los gemelos

Pasaron 5 minutos...

Nada.

Y en efecto, se estaban besando.

Y vaya que lo hacían.

Hasta que Hermione rompió el beso.

-No-dijo ella apartándose de el-No... No puedo... Yo

-¡Alguien viene!-Grito Fred, pero antes de que alguno se moviera, Hermione y había abierto la puerta de un tirón, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas. Fred, George, Ginny y Molly cayeron al suelo.

La señora Weasley, temiendo lo peor, se acerco a Hermione.

-Querida ¿Que...?

-Nada-interrumpió Hermione-Solo...-No pudo mas y rompió a llorar-Dormiré en la sala-y se fue.

-Pero ¿que Mier...?-Fred se vio interrumpido por Ron, que lo aparto de un empujón.-Oye-le reclamo Fred, pero Ron lo ignoro.

-¡Hermione!-grito y corrió tras ella.

Harry, salió con pijama de la habitación de Ginny y con una expresión tranquila.

-Ya logre dormir a Teddy-dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver las caras de los Weasley, pregunto:-¿De que me perdí?

Los Weasley se limitaron a mirarlo con cara de preocupación

-Alguien metió la pata-adivino el-y si no fue Ron, ustedes lo ayudaron a hacerlo.

Los Weasley asintieron.

-Bien, me voy a dormir-dijo Harry, Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada-¿Saben que? Mejor no.

**···**

Ron la encontró sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala. No entendía porque lloraba, solo había sido un beso.

Cierto, ella estaba comprometida. No tenia anillo, pero tenia que admitirlo, había hecho mal al besarla.

-Hermione-la llamo, pero ella no contesto. Mala señal-Hermione, lo siento. Lo siento de verdad-siguió sin responderle-No debí de haberte besado. ¿Me perdonas?

-Ron-dijo ella dirigió la palabra-Yo fui la causante de todo-sollozo-Estoy comprometida y... No quiero que te ilusiones tan pronto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me amas?-pregunto suavemente Ron

-Si, pero...-Hermione suspiro-Si, te amo Ron, es algo apresurado dado que nos conocimos hace unas horas-Ella sonrió-Pero no puede ser, estoy comprometida. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¿Y por que no?-Pregunto el, desesperado-Tu no lo amas, en cambio a mi si. ¿Por que no rompes con Vícktor y ya?

-Es complicado-Respondió ella-No lo entenderías

-Entiendo de que eres la única que puede decidir si estamos juntos-Ron empezó a elevar la voz-Y dices que no. Eso quiere decir que lo amas a el.

-No es eso, solo que...-Hemiono volvió a soltar lagrimas-Llévame a casa Ron, no quiero discutir

-¿Hice algo malo para que quisieras irte?-pregunto Ron, desesperado. Sin embargo ella no respondió- ¡Contéstame! Contéstame por favor ¿porque no quieres estar conmigo?

-¡Solo por que no y ya!-grito Hermione- ¡Y si no me llevas al hotel juro que...!-la amenaza quedo en el aire, cuando Ron se fue bruscamente de la sala.

Ron volvió a la sala con un abrigo sobre el brazo y se lo dio a Hermione.

-¿Lo quieres o vas a rechazarlo sin razón?-pregunto el. Ella lo tomo y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Hermione la atravesó junto con Ron y este la cerro de un portazo.

-Oh-suspiro la señora Weasley

-Chancos-murmuraron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Ginny

-Solo nos queda esperar-Respondió Harry.

**···**

Paso una semana y Ron sinceramente no quería hacer nada. Nada de nada.

Había faltado algunas veces a su trabajo, y claro, como en todo trabajo, no falto el día en el que no le llamaran la atención. Pero a el no le imputaba.

Al enterarse del partido de Quiddich de Inglaterra contra Bulgaria, Harry intento por todos los medios llevarlo, diciendo de que, si ganaban los de Bulgaria podría golpear a Krim para arruinarle su victoria, o que ya tenia entradas; pero esto no era suficiente para Ron, temía a que encontrase ahí a Hermione, y eso era la ultima cosa que quería hacer.

-Bueno... ¿Y si no esta?-Condiciono Harry-¿Iras?

-¿Como sabes que no estará ahí?-pregunto Ron.

-Solo responde-dijo Harry

-Si, si iría

A Harry se le prendió el foco.

-¿Están seguros que no estará ahí?-pregunto Ron, mientras Harry y Ginny le daban las entradas a un sujeto de la entrada(N/A: Algún día iré a un concierto y al tipo de las entradas le preguntare: Oye, ¿Como se llama tu puesto? ¿Y de que esta hecha la mayonesa? XD). Los chicos asintieron y se metieron al estadio.

En los vestidores de Bulgaria, Hermione se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Víctor se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y como era de esperarse, no sintió nada.

-Después de esto Hermione (N/A: Si me acorde, en sus caras)-Dijo Krum, con ternura-Te darre en anillo que tanto quierres.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa falsa. Ya no lo queria.

-Vicktor-dijo ella-sobre eso, yo... Quiero terminar contigo.

Vicktor abrio los ojos sorprendido.

**···**

-Aun no entiendo que hacemos en los vestidores, Harry-dijo Ron, al ver que su amigo volteaba a ver a todos lados, agrego:-¿A quien buscas?

-A nadie-contesto Harry, pero no lo convenció.

-¿Pero por que?-pregunto Krum a Hermione, ella parecía nerviosa, no había terminado con alguien. Excepto tal vez a Ron, pero aquello no había sido una ruptura exactamente.

-Conocí a alguien-Dijo ella-Se que tu me amas, y lo aprecio. Pero... Lo que siento por el... Es algo que nunca había sentido-Hermione suspiro-Lo amo, y espero que lo entiendas.

Vicktor la miro con cara de tristeza

-Claro que lo entiendo-dijo el-Y si esa es tu decisión, Herrmione. La rrespetarre.

-Que bueno que lo entiendas-dijo Hermione, aliviada.-Suerte con el partido.

Vicktor camino hacia la salida de los vestidores, se detuvo a ver a Hermione una última vez y al ver que no se movía hacia la salida le dijo:

-¿Y que haces aqui?-pregunto- ¡Corre a buscarlo!

-¡Si!-dijo ella levantándose-¡Seguro que debe estar aqui! ¡Voy a buscarlo, y le diré que lo amo!-Corrió hacia la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Krum-Gracias-Y se fue.

**···**

-Por enésima vez, Harry-Se quejo Ron-¿A quien buscas?

-Ya te dije que a nadie-Respondió Harry

-¡Se que debe de estar aqui!-susurro para si misma Hermione-¡lo se-Miro hacia al frente y vio una cabeza pelirroja. Era Ron-¡RON!

-Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Harry

-Si, pareció la voz de...-Ron voleo y vio a Hermione acercársele-¡Hermione!

-¡Ron!

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Que...!?-No logro terminar, pues Hermione se abalanzo sobre el, causando que cayeran al suelo. Le lleno la cara y cuello de besos

-Te amo-decía ella entre besos-Te amo-beso-juro que esta vez-beso-no te dejare ir-beso-te amo-beso-te amo-beso.

-Bueno, esto es algo incomodo-murmuro Harry. Hermione lo escucho y dejo de darle besos a Ron, pero no se aparto de el.

-Yo...-dijo ella, roja como un tomate-Rompí con Krum, para estar contigo, al diablo nuestro compromiso-dijo ella-Yo te amo, y mucho. ¿Me perdonas?

Ron sonrió

-Claro que te perdono-Y la beso

-Bueno-dijo Harry y se aclaro la garganta y entono-Es el fiiiiiiiiiiiiin

**···**

Y tan tan

Es más rápida que una tortuga, el cabello mas esponjado que el de Hermione, sabe tan bien las matemáticas y física como Ron sabe desaparecerse

Es laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Autora es esta historia (Ósea yo)

Ora si que no contaban con mi astucia, subí el cap justo un día después de publicar el primer capitulo. Y si llegaste hasta acá, espero que te haya gustado

Una cosa más

¿Y si hacemos un muñecooooooooooooooooooo? (Ah si, que aqui no nieva)

Pd. Mi auto corrector escribió mal algunas palabras, asi que alguna anormaildad me avisan.


End file.
